


Snapshots

by sunflower1343



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: "They went back to Hong Kong, once, so Akihito could get it out of his system."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic that has Asami and Takaba dealing with Hong Kong, but a little further down the road and much less waffy. Note: In my future head canon at the time, which was before the end of the actual Hong Kong arc, I thought the casino boat would sink in the end, which is where that reference comes from. 
> 
> Written July 2007.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They went back, once, so Akihito could get it out of his system. They didn't go back and do the things lovers did. There were no "Remember whens..." or fond glances with shared happy memories. But Akihito's hand did slip into Asami's a time or two, and he allowed it to remain there.

 

Somehow Feilong found out they were there. He sent Yoh, perhaps trying to be funny.

"I didn't know Feilong even had a sense of humor. Did you arrange for an implant?" Asami watched as the man bowed before him with a stoney face, murmuring his "Asami-sama" probably out of old habit. But as Yoh straightened, Asami swore his eyes shone with humor for just a moment before they were once again covered in hair and a bland expression.

"Feilong-sama would like to meet with you while you are here. For dinner perhaps?"

"No," said Asami.

"Yes, we will," insisted his young lover. "But tell him Tao must be there. As a guest."

Asami looked at Takaba for a moment, then simply took his arm and nodded to Yoh before walking away, leaving Yoh staring after them.

 _Like the dog that didn't bark in the night_ , Yoh thought. _His silence says everything._

 

They went up into the Ivory Tower, as Asami called it, though when Akihito asked what that meant he merely rolled his eyes and muttered something about Rapunzel being out of touch with reality. When they reached the top floor they were welcomed both solemnly and with joy by the adult and child who awaited, and sat down to a feast of the best that Hong Kong chefs could offer.

Akihito and Tao felt dinner was a smashing success, chattering all the way through it about this and that, toys and games and the things that those who are children at heart know well. The older men watched bemused, when they weren't glaring at each other. Neither of them had ever been children at heart, so there was no common frame of reference.

Instead they let their business be a bridge between them, first discussing the cleanup of the Russians that Feilong had been assiduously taking care of, then cautiously probing the possibility of the joint exploitation of the hole that was being left in both the north and south of Asia. By the time dessert was served, mint chocolate chip ice cream for the boys, L'Esprit de Courvoisier for the men, there was a grudging respect in both their eyes and a likely deal in the making.

Business done, both turned their attention to Akihito, who was not unaware of their sudden interest. He paused with a green spoonful to his mouth like a young colt at his oats, ears pricked forward when something disturbs his meal. His eyes shot back and forth between them, finally realizing that perhaps his happy preoccupation with food and his young friend hadn't been shared by two of his companions. His eyes finally settled on Asami, as they always would.

"Finish your ice cream, Akihito," the man said, casually tipping the ashes of a cigarette into an ashtray that had been frantically scrounged when he'd held the burning thing over the priceless antique table linens. Dinner had almost been pleasant for Asami, and he had a long night of sex to look forward to for being dragged here. He could afford to be a little generous for now.

Asami was even more pleased afterwards when Akihito was very awkward about accepting a gift of clothing from Feilong, a beautiful red and gold cheongsam, clearly not wanting anything to do with it but taking it as the quickest way to put an end to the situation. There was just enough anger remaining in him at what he'd learned of Akihito's time there that he appreciated the slight pain he saw in his opposite's eyes, savouring it in fact. He didn't, however, care for the fact that there was pain in Akihito's eyes, put there by another man, and he pulled the younger man back into the shelter of his arm. 

Feilong's eyes quickly returned to their ice-like state, thawing only when Tao requested his attention and, to Asami's fascination, when Yoh arrived to see them out.

They stepped into their limo and Akihito, taking Asami by surprise, slammed their mouths together before either had a chance to settle into the soft leather.

Asami pushed Akihito back for a moment. "What brought this on?"

"Ice cream," the younger man said, confused by his need to thank Asami and grasping at the first thing that came to mind.

"I'll see that the freezer is stocked," Asami replied with a smirk right before their mouths slid back together, followed by their bodies moments later, clothes quickly pushed aside in their haste to feel flesh against flesh. 

The driver watched, bored. He wished for the old days when Asami would pick up a hot chick or two. That was something he at least enjoyed watching, though even back then Asami never shared.

 

The next day they rented a yacht and took it out to where the casino boat had sunk. They were surprised to see a number of others doing the same. 

"It's become a popular spot for lovers," their captain said, speaking around a harsh smelling cigarette as he maneuvered through tourists' boats. "They think it's another Titanic. The mob ties just make it more romantic."

"Romance means never having to say you're sorry," Asami smirked to himself in English.

The captain barked a short laugh. 

Akihito looked at Asami questioningly, but the man simply put an arm around his waist and directed his attention to the floating memorial. The only memorial Akihito needed, however, was in his head and heart. The last moments of that night came back to him, floods and fires, hanging from a rail, a sudden tilt to the deck having sent him there, fearing for the first time that he might not make it. Another memory, a strong hand, grimy with gun residues and blood and sweat, reaching out of nowhere and grasping his wrist as his grip was failing, tugging him to the relative safety of the deck of the sinking ship. And the last best memory, the one he held closest, of arms around him so tight he could barely breathe, and his name murmured into his hair.

He put his arm around Asami's waist.

The captain snorted softly and rolled his eyes. Just another pair of lovers.

 

Their last night there was spent in the room where Asami had sat for many hours staring across the bay, a fact which he'd kept to himself. In the middle of the moonless night the two of them finally stilled, the sheets drenched, and they lay on their sides facing the window where the light atop Feilong's skyscraper blinked at them.

"Are you glad we went to see him?" Asami wondered aloud.

Akihito shivered slightly and pressed his back against the chest behind him.

"I wanted to. I wanted to see Tao. And I was curious how it would be, with you there."

"And?"

"And it was fine, with you there."

"It still bothered you."

"At the end, yes, when he gave me the clothing. As if I'd wear one of his parlormaid outfits for pleasure."

Asami rolled onto his back and pulled Akihito along, turning him so they faced one another. "You hurt him."

Akihito said nothing, but traced the pink scar on Asami's shoulder with soft fingertips. His eyes weren't filled with the usual compassion at someone's pain, but with an anger that aroused Asami because he knew it was for him. 

"He hurt you. Does this still?"

Asami's eyes watched the fingers glide across his skin. "No. It never did, much."

"It hurt me."

"I know."

"Sometimes I think you like hurting me."

"I'm not an nice man, Akihito."

"You're not all bad either, no matter how much you try to play it that way."

Asami sometimes thought of Akihito as a fool, feeling so much, depending on others, believing in them. But, he grudgingly admitted as the boy gently kissed the scar, kings had always treasured their fools.

"There's a scar on my upper right thigh as well, you know."

Unexpectedly Akihito, without the usual complaints, kissed that one too.

 

They got onto Asami's jet and settled into their seats as it took off for Tokyo.

Asami sipped his one and only scotch. He considered one per flight to be indulgence, but more than that a lack of discipline. "You didn't take any pictures while we were here. I expected you to want at least some photographs."

Akihito curled into the cushy seat, yawning after having had no sleep the night before, using Asami as a pillow because after all it was the man's fault. "I don't need any. If I want to remember it, it's etched into my memory already."

"And what about the things you don't want to remember?" 

But the boy beside him didn't answer, already fast asleep. Which, Asami thought, was answer enough.

 

~end~


End file.
